Broken
by Panda4lisa
Summary: Narutos life is falling apart before his eyes. Death and tragedy surround him and leave him Broken. Naru/Saku
1. Break me

NaruSaku Broken Chapter 1

A bloody Naruto limped into Konohoa carrying the lifeless body of his partner. The blond was still wearing his twisted and maimed Anbu armor. Naruto's blood crusted hair hung low over his tearing eyes. "Hang on Kiba it will be ok…" The battered ninja had been trying to keep his partner with him with encouraging words. Kakashi and two other Anbu dropped down to help the distressed Nin. "Kaka-Sensei please Kiba needs medical attention." Kakashi looked down at his desperate student "Naruto he… he's gone." Naruto pulled his friend into his arms and wept openly. "No please there's still time!" Naruto pleaded with the Ninjas in front of him and with God himself. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the two other Anbu tried to wrestle Kiba's corpse from the jinchuriki. "Naruto let him go, lets get you to Sakura." A helpless and defeated Naruto allowed his master to help him limp to the home of the one woman who had a chance at making this better.

Sakura was sitting at her table drinking a cup of tea when her door flew open. She was about to scream at the culprit when she saw her former master supporting a broken Naruto. Sakura sprung from her chair as the silver haired man gave Naruto to her and left to go back to patrol. Sakura and Naruto had an on going agreement that when he is injured from his dangerous Anbu work she is the one to heal him. Sakura doesn't know if its her pride as a teammate and friend, or the feelings she has for the blond that wont allow her to let another medic care for him. For the last two years Naruto has been in anbu she has taken care of all his wounds. Sakura jumped at the chance to take away his pain. She always thought he had to deal with so much, and the times he had saved her she saw it as a way to pay him back.

Over the years Sakura has seen Naruto broken, and bloody. The Anbu Captain with a fox mask and wild blond hair would always insist that she be the one to treat him. Sakura however has never seen Naruto in such a horrible mental state. She guided the bloody man through her living room as he bled on her carpet. Naruto was almost completely unresponsive as Sakura began to carefully remove his shredded armor. Naruto kept mumbling something that sounded like "all my fault" or "so sorry." Sakura lowered her closest friend into her bathtub in his boxers as she put on hot water and began to heal his wounds. After she had finished doing what she could for his destroyed body she kneeled beside him and played with his hair. Slowly removing the dirt and blood from him. Sakura never knew how she got so protective of her teammate or when she developed these feelings for him. Naruto would always have a tender place in her heart, he has had it for a while.

Sakura began asking Naruto questions because she couldn't let him slip into shock. "Naruto please just look at me" she pleaded with the unresponsive blond. Naruto slowly turned his haunted gaze to the pink haired beauty beside him. "S..Sakura-Chan" he mumbled as he leaned into her hand. "Please don't leave me Sakura-Chan please don't leave me alone" Naruto pleaded. Sakura pulled Naruto into a warm embrace "I'll always be here for you Naruto-Kun."

After pulling Naruto out of the tub she dried him off and led him to her bed. After tucking her crush in she turned to leave. She was spun around however as Naruto grabbed her wrist. "You said you wouldn't leave me Sakura-Chan please I don't want to be alone." His face is what made her stay, he looked so helpless. She had never seen him in such a vulnerable state. Sure she had seen him cry, but right now it was as though she was the only thing keeping him together. Sakura climbed into bed next to Naruto and shut of the light, "Sakura-Chan" Naruto breathed. "Yes Naruto-Kun?" "Thank you" the sleepy blond replied. Sakura didn't know why she did it or why it felt so right, but she pulled Naruto to her and held him as they both drifted to sleep. She inhaled the unique scent of the blonde, it smelled like a forest after the rain. I could get used to this she thought as sleep took her.

Naruto woke the next morning with a weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a mess of pink hair lying over his chest. He took a deep breath through his nose and could smell nothing but cherry blossoms. He couldn't remember why he was here, not that he was complaining. Then he rolled over and the morning amnesia wore off. "Kiba…" Naruto sat up from the bed as the realization that his best friend and partner was dead. The world hit him in the chest, and he felt as if he was drowning in his own sorrow. I couldn't save him, Naruto thought. "God I'm so weak" slowly he stood up and found his shredded armor. He dressed quickly in the torn and bloody clothes and went to see the one person who he didn't want to face.

Naruto arrived at his deceased partners girlfriends house and slowly knocked on the door. Neji answered the door and Naruto met his gaze. "Is Hinata here…" Naruto was amazed at how hard it was to choke those three words out. Neji put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him to the weeping heiress. Hinata looked up at the man in front of her. The man who last saw her boyfriend alive. "Hinata I…I" Naruto steadied his breathing as the tears began to run down his face. "I couldn't save him… I failed him…I failed you…I'm so sorry." Hinata slapped Naruto across the face, as he fell to his knees she wrapped him in a hug. "How" was all the girl could sob out. Naruto hung his head as the memories replayed them selves. He didn't want to relive that hell but it was for her, at the very least he owed this to her.

Naruto told her of the simple mission gone wrong. How they were ambushed by Akatsuki the fight with Kisame and Tobi that claimed the life of Kiba. He cried freely when he recalled Kiba's last words. "Don't blame yourself, tell Hinata I love her…" he passed away. Naruto had put Kiba on his back and ran like the devil was chasing him. The amount of chakra he forced into his legs hurt like hell but he endured it. Kiba had died before the even crossed the fire countries borders. Naruto finished the tale and once again apologized to the weeping girl. She had forgiven him and after a while he left to go report in to Tsunade. Walking away Naruto couldn't help but think that she hated him, "I let Kiba die… His death is on me, I deserve her hate." With that thought he entered the Hokage's office and once again relived his hell in his report.

Tsunade had given him a week off, and a warm embrace. The only woman close to being a mother to him couldn't put a dent in his emotional shell. She only hoped that a certain pink haired woman would be able to pick up the pieces of her would be son.

Naruto spent two days in a blur the only person he would open up for was Sakura. Both nights he had longed for her to stay with him but couldn't bring himself to ask her. She had spent a considerable amount of time with the blond but he hated when she left. Finally four days after his return he went to the funeral of his partner. Naruto stared at the monument as the speeches proceeded and the tears were shed. He was vaguely aware of Sakura rubbing his back in soothing circles. Soon it was his turn to speak, he shakily made his way to the monument to say a few words about his best friend. "Kiba was my partner" Naruto choked out as he looked at Hinata and began weeping. "Kiba was my best friend" Naruto could barely speak but he had to, he had to honor his partner. "Kiba…" His voice caught suddenly Naruto was interrupted by a villager in the back standing up, and a rock striking him full in the face.

An Anbu member brought the man to his knees, but he was not silenced. "This is your fault demon! You killed him, you damn Monster." Most of the crowd was shocked while a few were in silent agreement. Naruto slowly stood back up as the blood from his new gash across his head covered the left side of his face. Tsunade stood and roared at the man "how dare you!" Naruto raised his hand at her "no Tsunade-Kazan… He's right." The crowd was in absolute shock now. "I'm so sorry" Naruto said as he placed Kiba's Katana on his stone and walked away from the funeral.

Naruto walked and walked he had left the village long ago. He did not know where he was going or that he was being followed. He followed his feet and ended up at the place he lost his other brother, the valley of the end. Naruto sat on the head of the first Hokage and stared out over the waterfall. "You can come out now Sakura-Chan" Naruto called to his shadow. Sakura came out of the forest and sat down next to the man sitting near the waterfall.

The scenery reminded her of the promise, the day Naruto had almost died. Sakura remember once foolishly asking Naruto to tell her about the fight on that fateful day. She had never seen what Saskue did to him only the bandages. Naruto told her about the clash of the Chidori and the Rasengan. Sakura confused asked him how he lost since his was a more powerful jutsu. Naruto gave her a cold look while removing his shirt and showing her the fist-sized scar on his shoulder. You fight a lot different when you're not trying to kill someone Sakura-Chan.

Sakura couldn't believe that Saskue would do that to Naruto. Ever since that day Saskue was no longer a love interest. After her brief talk with Yamoto when Naruto transformed up to four tails, she knew whom she had conflicting feelings for. Sakura could see two Naruto's the idiot who she has to beat sense into, or the big-hearted man who never backs down on his friends. However she does not know what these feeling mean and will not make a move until she's sure.

Naruto talked to Sakura for a good while before the two headed back to the village together. Naruto once again didn't want to leave the girl, and Sakura wished she could stay as well. Naruto walked Sakura home and went back to his apartment, when he opened the door he saw an all to familiar site. The place was trashed, furniture tore up, food spilled on the ground. What little valuables he had were broken. The walls were painted with hateful words. It's your fault, die demon, burn in hell. Naruto simply turned and left, he walked all the way back to Sakura's. Slowly he walked up to her door and knocked. Sakura answered in a tank top and shorts "Naruto?" "Hey Sakura-Chan" he laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Can I sleep here for a while my apartment ugh… Broke a water line" he lied quickly. The pink haired woman graciously nodded and ushered him inside.

Naruto spent the remainder of his time off living with Sakura. He loved spending time with her, just being with her made his heart soar. When she would go away to work he would go back to his apartment and clean before heading to the hospital to pick her up. By the time his week was up his apartment was fixed for the most part just a lot more empty. He thanked the woman for her hospitality and moved back into his home. Everyday Naruto would visit Kiba's grave, and everyday he was slowly filling the hole inside his chest. Naruto soon got summons form Tsunade and accepted a S-Rank Anbu mission with his new partner. Naruto shook hands with his old friend mentally relieved it was someone he was comfortable with. "How have you been Shikamaru? The shadow master smiled at his old friend and the two set out on their mission.

Two week had passed and the two men made their way back to the leaf. Naruto was supporting Shikamaru as the two entered the gates. Shikamaru had a few cuts and bruises not to mention a nasty gash on his right bicep. The thing that was hard was his leg was broken in the fight with the Oto-Nin. Naruto had cuts and bruises but was considerably better off than his partner. Naruto took Shikamaru to the hospital and ran into Tsunade after checking his partner in. "Tsunade-Kazan where's Sakura-Chan I need her to patch me up" he grinned at the woman who shifted her gaze downwards. "Naruto" she began "Sakura may need you to fix her up right now." "What do you mean Kazan" Naruto began in a hurry "is she hurt?" Tsunade looked up at the boy "her parents died on mission two days ago."

Naruto felt like the air was knocked out of him. He had rarely talked to Sakura's parents because they hated the idea of the demon fox being close to their daughter, but he knew she loved them deeply. Naruto instantly jumped out the window and sprinted to her house. Naruto opened the door without knocking and searched franticly for the girl. He found her in her room sitting on her bed. He walked into the room and sank down to her eye level as he grabbed her arms. "Sakura-Chan" Naruto whispered. Said girl looked at him with tear streaks on her face. She flung herself forward and cried once more on his shoulder. Naruto held her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh I'm here now, I wont leave you alone." Naruto wasn't sure how long he held her, he only know she fell asleep in his embrace. Gently he picked up the sleeping girl and tucked her in. Instinctively she pulled at him in her sleep. Naruto smiled as he lay down beside her. She pulled her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest, Naruto loved the sensation of being this close to her. He only wished that it were under different circumstances.

The next day was the funeral for the two fallen ninjas. Naruto sat by Sakura and rubbed her shoulder and back. When she got up to go to the Markers Naruto followed her to them. In the aisle she reached back and took his hand. She stayed there for some time crying even after the crowd was gone and only those two remained. Naruto had eventually pulled her to him and held her as she grieved. After awhile she stopped crying and simply stood next to him in silence. "Why did the leave me alone?" Naruto didn't know what to say to here. "Why does it hurt so much? I don't even know who did it… I can't even avenge them." Naruto looked at her he knew she wanted to kill those responsible. She wanted to use her fist to let her emotions go.

Sakura stood there talking about how unfair it was that she only had her parents for 20 years. Naruto was breaking on the inside to her here talk about how unfair it was to him. The man who had no parents and grew up alone and hated. He wouldn't say a word just bear it all on his shoulders, for her. He would cover it up with his mask that hid his pain that damn smile. There was one more thing he knew she need though, and with a deep breath he gave it to her.

"Hit me Sakura-Chan" Sakura looked at him as though he was insane. "Common Sakura you know you want to, let it out." Naruto was smiling at her, though inside he was being torn at by a new level of pain. He would do anything for her to be happy again, anything. She gave him a meaningful glance, "Common Sakura-Chan use that monstrous strength." Naruto knew he was pushing buttons he didn't want her to get angry but he need her a little annoyed to snap. "Hit me Sakura-Chan! I know what you're going through" He yelled at her. Sakura finally snapped. "What the hell do you know about me demon!" The anger and depression fueled a spark of rage and her fist cocked back before she knew what was happening.

'STOP!' Her inner voice cried out but it was too late. A fist filled with chakra and rage struck Naruto in the face. Blood splattered her hand and his clothes and a loud crunch was heard as his nose shattered. Naruto shot back ten feet and landed in a heap. Sakura hated how she felt his nose break, and how warm his fresh blood was. Her newfound rage felt amazing but deep inside her Sakura was screaming at herself. Naruto had untangled his limbs and was now walking towards her with blood streaming out his nostrils. "What just one?" He choked out as he stood before her "I thought you were Tsunade's apprentice."

Sakura snapped once again and lunged for him. Naruto simply stood there and closed his eyes. Sakura grabbed him by his collar. And once again struck him, this time her chakra-strengthened fist hit him in the side. Naruto gasped as all the air left his body, he was thrown upwards by the blow. Sakura was so angry with herself for once again hurting the man who stayed with her no matter what. 'Stop now' the voice warned her again 'you don't want to do this.' Naruto yelled in pain as his ribs cracked from the blow and he landed hard on the ground. Whimpering slightly Naruto stood on shaky legs. Slowly he limped back over to the girl. Sakura was astounded by his determination and stamina, she had felt his bones broke, his internal organs were no ruptured somewhere. Though despite the inhuman pain he must be experiencing right now he came back to her with that same sad smile.

Naruto coughed up a mouth full of blood on the ground as he wheezed one word, "more." Sakura ignored her inner self screaming at her to stop this and attacked again and again. Naruto took his beatings knowing it was for his Sakura-Chan and no matter where or how hard she hit him he would stand and limp back over. "Don't stop until your satisfied." He said to her between sharp painful breaths and spitting our blood. Hit after hit Naruto slowed considerably but never gave up. The blond was now almost un-recognizable. Sakura reared back for a punch to Naruto's temple when her teacher suddenly caught her. "Sakura that's enough!" Kakashi yelled at her.

Sakura's anger vanished instantly and was replaced by a sick feeling in her stomach. She was so blinded by her anger she had shut out her other emotions. Sakura looked in horror at the bleeding, beaten, shell of a man before her. The only thing that could distinguish this battered man as Naruto was the sad smile that even as he lost consciousness never went away. The sheer amount of blood covering him made Sakura vomit. She was disgusted with herself, seeing him like that hurt worse than losing her parents. All he did was try to make me feel better, and look at him. He looked like hell and the thing that felt like someone was ripping at her heart with a Kunai was that she was responsible. "Oh God" she cried as she ran to heal him. "Naruto why?" Sakura cried over the man, her emotions were in such flux that she couldn't even heal him. "Naruto I'm so sorry, please be alright I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it please… Naruto"

Kakashi took Naruto into his arms and rushed to the hospital, leaving behind a broken and crying Sakura. "Why did you ask me to do this Naruto?" 'He wanted you to feel better her inner replied.' "But why this?" Sakura cried 'It worked didn't it' her inner stated coldly. "I shouldn't have done this! Why did I go so far, I couldn't stop." Sakura cried openly as the questions kept coming. 'That man would do anything to make you happy, seeing you in pain makes his heart hurt. Naruto let you hit him to shoulder your burden, and he didn't stop you because he knows you needed it.' Sakura was wide eyed every word she knew was true. "Why does he care so much? I am not worth his effort." 'Frankly' the inner started in a sarcastic voice 'I couldn't agree more. We were horrible to him, we always pushed him away. Yet he stayed with us every step along the way. He was our rock, the one force that was behind us one hundred and ten percent. We abused him, used him, and took him for granted. But to that man we are more valuable than his well being, hell even his life. He loves us more than I think even I know. Now you need to go and do whatever it takes to heal not only him but his heart as well. Just remember we don't deserve the love and devotion he has given us, but from now on we will return it to the best of our ability.

Sakura thanked her inner self for the talk to which she got a 'stop talking and go get your man!' Sakura smiled for the first time since before her parents died thinking about how wonderful life with Naruto could be, she only hoped she hadn't ruined her chance at happiness with him. Sakura sprinted for the hospital to find the man of her dreams. The man whose love she was no longer running away from.


	2. Numb

NaruSaku Broken - Chapter 2

Naruto woke to the smell he hated more than anything. He didn't even need to open his eyes and see the white walls and ceiling to know where he was. 'I hate the hospital' he thought. Blinking at the bright light he started sitting up. A sharp pain racked his torso and he collapsed on the bed yelling in pain and clutching his sides.

Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to nurse his broken ribs. He lay there in pain for a few more minutes before the door opened and Tsunade entered. Tsunade looked at the boy with a look of pain and regret. "Hey Kazan" Naruto coughed out offering a weak smile for his would be mother.

"Naruto what in gods name happened to you?" Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow while beginning to heal his body. The woman was taken aback by the damage to his body. He had massive internal damage, from broken bones to battered organs even a punctured kidney. She finished healing his organs and stopped the internal bleeding before looking up to see the hurt on his face.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled causing him to jump and look at her. "Oh sorry Kazan I just over did it a little bit training is all" he said with the smile he usually hides behind. The smile so large and heart warming most people don't comprehend how fake it is. Tsunade knew he was lying, but at the same time she knew if he was lying to her he wasn't going to tell anyone. "I can only do that for know" she admitted reluctantly, "Ill finish this tonight." Naruto cringed at pain but nodded in acceptance. "Thank you Kazan!" Tsunade nodded before exiting the door, in the hallway she saw Kakashi leaning against the wall. "We have to talk," he said before leading her into a private room.

To say Tsunade was furious with her student was the understatement of a lifetime. Tsunade couldn't believe Sakura would do this to Naruto. Sakura ran to his room ignoring everything in her path. She opened the door forcefully and yelled his name. However Naruto was not in the room only a very angry Tsunade. "Tsunade-Sama where is Naruto?" Tsunade looked up at her student and Sakura could clearly see the rage in her eyes. "He isn't here Sakura" Tsunade stated bitterly, "he has already left on a mission." Sakura couldn't believe her ears "he is in no shape to be on a mission!" Sakura saw the look Tsunade gave her and instantly regretted saying that.

"Why exactly is he in such bad condition that he shouldn't be in the field Sakura?" Sakura felt her stomach drop as she looked down in shame. Tsunade was far too angry to simply leave it at that and decided to give her apprentice a piece of her mind.

"What was going through your head Sakura? What is it you were thinking as you beat the man who has always treated you better than himself to an inch of his life? Did you find it ironic crying on Naruto's shoulder about your parents, when he has never known the love of a mother or father? Did you honestly think you had it rough when you had the love that he longed for, for 20 years? Did it feel good breaking the man who loves you with your fists? Did it make you feel strong when his ribs cracked? How about when you punctured his organs and he nearly bled out? Or was it the emotional hell you put him through that did it for you. Watching his eyes dull from the realization that the woman he loves will never love him back and she would go so far as to do what you did to him."

Sakura had never cried so hard in her life. Her master was so angry, and she was right 'I am a worthless person.' "You want to know the worst part…" Tsunade was now shaking and shedding tears in her rage. "He still loves you, he lied to me to protect you. He doesn't hold a thing against you; he told me he begged you to beat him. Right now he is out with Shikamaru to try and retrieve your precious Uchiha. He looked at me with those eyes, those dull eyes you gave him with that stupid smile he always wears for you; and he begged me to let him go. Even after you crushed him he only wants you to be happy, even if it's not him he wants you to have love."

Sakura felt like curling up and dying, but she couldn't she had to make things right. "Master I am so sorry, I have no excuse for my actions. I came her to tell Naruto that I was sorry. That I wanted to make it up to him, to tell him I love him. I really do love him, I just wish I realized sooner how much I need him." Tsunade looked at her student and realized her words were sincere. "He will come back to you Sakura and then you can make your heart clear. It takes a lot to break that boy" Tsunade set Sakura a glare. "If you ever do it again you will have to deal with me."

Naruto grunted in pain as he steadied himself on a tree branch. Shikamaru stopped seeing his partner in pain. Naruto clutched his side as he stood back up eyes set in determination and leapt onwards. 'This is for Sakura' Naruto thought as he called to his partner "Shikamaru pick up the pace…We're gaining on him."

---Time Skip---

It has been 3 weeks filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. Yet after 3 weeks Naruto had returned. Sakura was walking to the hospital for work when she heard the news. Forgetting every thing Sakura ran for all she was worth to find him. What Sakura stumbled upon was a sight she was not ready for. There in front of her stood a beaten Saskue being supported by a bloody Naruto, Shikamaru stood by the blonds side with a grin. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes Saskue was back. Her thoughts were interrupted when said ninja called to her. "Sakura-Chan" the Uchiha breathed, "I'm home."

Sakura looked at the man she had chased for so long the man she was so angry with the man who she loved. Saskue spoke to her once again "I will never leave you again, I missed you so much." Saskue stumbled forward from Naruto and embraced the pink haired woman. Sakura was in pure shock; she was too stunned to see the disapproving glance of Tsunade, the way Naruto's jaw was clamped or the lifelessness in his eyes.

Naruto slowly turned and limped away not saying a word about his broken body, right now physical pain didn't faze him, and his heart felt like it still had Saskue's Chidori in it. 'I can't let Sakura-Chan heal me so I guess it will have to heal naturally.' Naruto knew this was how it was, how it had to be; and he would swallow his pain and pride and let them be happy together. Sakura saw Naruto turn away and tried to go after him. Saskue however begged her to take him to the hospital and heal him. Reluctantly she agreed her heart longed for him, she just hoped he could wait a few more hours for her.

Naruto limped his way down the road to his apartment, it took awhile, and a lot of energy out of him. It felt like forever but finally he was face down on his bed. He covered his body in the blankets and as he fought back the tears he let sleep take him. Naruto awoke in the night to the feeling of warm hands running along his body. He knew those hands; he would know her touch anywhere. Naruto opened one eye to see Sakura's hands running along his side green light softly shinning in her palm. Naruto exhaustion was still affecting him and as her hands soothed his hurts he drifted back to sleep. Naruto awoke some time later with the feel of someone running their fingers through his hair. Naruto opened his eyes and saw her, the one girl he was fated to never have. She was holding him and humming a soothing song. Slowly he got up and out of her arms. "Sakura-Chan what are you doing here" Naruto breathed his voice was shaky.

Sakura looked into his eyes and was able to see the dull pain reflected in them. She ran her hand over his healed wounds and smiled "Thanks for waiting for me." Naruto simply sighed, "had to take care of your med-nin duties huh?" Sakura knew she had to apologize he looked so frail. "Naruto-Kun I am so very sorry for how I have treated you. I am sorry for the hurt I must have caused you, for the pain I've put you through physically and emotionally." Sakura began to shed silent tears as she apologized. "I have been horrible to you and I would like to make it up to you by showing you the love I should have all those years ago. What I'm saying is I love you Naruto-Kun…" If only she knew the implications of what she had just told him.

Naruto sat there horrified as Sakura embraced him and shed tears on his shoulder. His heart was officially shattered. In his head he screamed in agony 'Why now, god why now of all times?' On the outside he was numb, 'why now when I can't love you back?' Naruto pulled her from him "Sakura…" Said girl recoiled like she had been struck, there was no warmth in his voice, and the loving familiar Chan was absent. "Naru.." "Get out" he said with such a lack of life it was unnerving. "Naruto-Kun Please I just…" "Go home Sakura." Naruto looked at her with eyes that looked like they had given up. Sakura saw hell in his eyes and she figured he needed space. However the way he just rejected her hurt her so much. 'I wonder if this is how he felt every time I did this?' "Okay I guess ill see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun…" Sakura ran from his apartment tears streaming down her face. 'God I am such and idiot for putting him through all that I hate myself.' Only after Naruto was sure Sakura was gone did he sink to his knees in agony. He clutched his chest as he let out a yell of torment. There he sobbed his chest heaving with the intensity of his pain.

Slowly his door shut and in stepped a dark figure, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Thank you for holding true to you word Naruto." Naruto's head snapped upwards, even through the tears the intruder could see the hate and pain on his face. "Get the hell out of my house Teme!" Saskue merely smirked and sat down on his couch. "I only came to talk Naruto, make sure you remember our agreement." Naruto glared at the traitor, "you already stole my life what the fuck else do you want?" Saskue considered him silently for awhile "she is mine now, just remember that." Naruto put his face to the ground and sobbed as Saskue left, he could think of nothing but the promise that would be the death of him.

---Flash Back---

Naruto had been separated from Shikamaru for a good hour while he battled his brother once again. They had worn each other down bit by bit and now they could barely stand. "Come back to the leaf Saskue, please she needs you!" Saskue couldn't deny that a large part of him wanted to do just that. "Make me a promise Naruto." Naruto looked up stunned was he really thinking of coming back? "Promise that if I come back you will give up on Sakura and let me have her. I regret leaving her, and I have every intention of her being the mother of my children."

Naruto was broken; it felt like his heart was trying to split in half. Naruto put his head down in defeat, as long as she was happy he would put himself through hell. "I promise you Saskue… But know this, if you ever hurt her, I will end your life." Naruto fell to his knees as silent tears trickled down his cheeks, 'this is the best way I know how to love you Sakura. I hope he makes you as happy as you deserve.' Slowly the two men walked back to the village meeting up with Shikamaru half way back.

Finally after two days of travel the wounded hero looked up at his village's gate. 'I fulfilled my promise Sakura-Chan, now you can be happy.' Naruto walked in the village right up to the pink haired girl of his dreams. His façade was perfect and as he smiled at her he gave her up to the man leaning against him. It seems fate always had away of pulling Naruto and Sakura apart. So he turned his back as his bastard of a brother took what he loved most, and for her sake he bore the weight on his shoulders. He just wished that it didn't have to break his heart as well.


	3. The final straw

NaruSaku Broken Chapter 3

Sakura reached her home, and slowly made her way inside. She sat down on her couch and closed her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood up slowly and walked over to her door and peered through the eyehole. Sakura gasped, as she saw none other than Saskue Uchiha outside her door. Reaching down to open the door Sakura wondered what he could want. "Good evening Saskue" said ninja smiled up at her "Evening Sakura-Chan." Sakura didn't know why but him calling her that made her angry, 'I want Naruto-Kun to call me that again.' "May I come in?" Sakura nodded and stepped aside as they made there way to the couch. Sakura walked to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea and set them before them.

Saskue looked up at her, "Sakura I missed you so much, I am so sorry I left. I was such a fool leaving you and your love, it is my biggest regret." Sakura snapped her head at him in anger, "how about the hole you put in Naruto's chest! Do you regret that Saskue?" Saskue looked at her in the eyes as he sighed, "Naruto forgave me already please can you? I never wanted this I was so lost in the cursed seal. Naruto forgave me because he too knows what its like when a evil power takes over you. Please Sakura-Chan." Sakura looked at him for a while, "I will forgive you for Naruto."

They talked well into the night, and Sakura felt like things were slowly going back to normal. "Sakura-Chan you told me once that you loved me more than anything… I want to tell you that I feel the same way." Sakura was shocked to hear those words, the words she had always longed to hear. "I love you Sakura-Chan and I will never leave you again." Sakura then found herself wrapped in two arms. There was only one problem they weren't Naruto's. "Saskue I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you anymore I love another…"

Saskue was furious when he heard this but he kept his temper in check. "Who is it Sakura-Chan, who is it that stole your heart while I was gone." Sakura gulped as she reluctantly met his gaze "I Love Naruto-Kun." Saskue face did not mirror his evil intentions as he spoke. "I hope we can still be friends, and good luck with Naruto." 'Naruto will not stand in my way; I will have Sakura and become Hokage. Soon Naruto will be out of my way completely.

Naruto cried himself to sleep that night, he dreamed of a certain pink haired woman. Naruto awoke to his hell; he rolled out of bed and grabbed the Saki he had saved for a special occasion and began to down it. The alcohol burned his throat but quelled the ache in his heart. After drinking the entire bottle he began cleaning out the rest of his alcohol stash that consisted of a little wine, rum, and whiskey. Naruto felt great as he lay back down on his bed and drifted back to sleep. Naruto awoke again and realized he spent the entire day passed out. He looked at his clock before rolling over and discovering he wasn't alone. He was now looking at the peaceful face of a pink haired angel. He hadn't felt her body against his in his hung over state. 'Why was Sakura-Chan in my bed, and why was she holding me?'

"Sakura wake up." Sakura's eyelids fluttered open revealing beautiful green eyes. However she quickly blushed as two azure blue eyes gazed back at hers. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sakura looked up at him "you don't remember anything do you?" Naruto stared at her mind reeling "what do you mean I don't remember?" Sakura looked at him slightly hurt but quickly lied "I came over here to take care of you, you had alcohol poisoning." Naruto could tell she was holding back but he didn't push it, his heart hurt just seeing her here.

---Flash Back---

Sakura had come to Naruto's house after she hadn't seen him all day. She let her self in and saw him lying in his bed empty bottles of hard liquor littered his room. 'How much did he drink?' She noticed him stirring and went to his side. Naruto was dead drunk as he opened one eye, "Sakura-Chan?" Sakura's heart leapt at the familiar suffix, "What are you…ugh…doing here?" Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand as she told him she was sorry for everything. Naruto stared blankly at her "Naruto-Kun I love you… I love you so much! Please I am so sorry for what I did in the past please give me a chance." Naruto smiled at her "of course Sakura-Chan I would do anything for you I lov…." Naruto's face suddenly went dark "I can't take you from Saskue." Sakura looked at him questioningly "Naruto me and Saskue aren't together I don't love him I love you!" Naruto looked at her in pain, and confusion "then why do I have to pretend I don't love you?" Sakura was shocked 'what does he mean?' "Naruto" Sakura began "What are you talking about?" Naruto yawned and placed his head on her shoulder "Shhh Sakura-Chan it's a secret…" Naruto then feel limp in her arms and she simply held him pondering what he was talking about. She looked down at the sleeping boy 'why is he so different towards me when he's drunk?

---End Flash Back---

Sakura simply grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the door. "Common we're getting some ramen!" Naruto was still hung-over and too tired to argue as he let the pink haired girl drag him down the street. The two arrived and ordered there food as a Saskue walked in. 'There both here, this will be easier than I thought. I will show you the real Naruto Sakura, I will show this whole village.' Saskue took a seat next to Naruto and the three ate in relative silence since Saskue being there made things awkward. Saskue felt the Hokage was close so he put his plan in to action. Lucky for me Yamato is out of country on a mission this week he thought. Saskue leaned over to Naruto's ear and began whispering. "You know Sakura-Chan didn't even want to sleep with me the other night. I had to change her mind…"

Underneath the table Naruto's fists clenched as Saskue let the idea hang in the air. "She looked so helpless being taken advantage of… Just like her parents before I killed them." Naruto's hand instantly shot to Saskue's throat as he slammed him into the wall in the ramen store. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted as a red aurora took him over and three tails now swung behind him. Naruto growled at Saskue as his skin began to peel off. Saskue pretended to have no idea what was going on. "Naruto what are you doing!" Naruto could no longer hear anything as the Ramen store blew up revealing a sprawled out Saskue and a pissed off four tail Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto please stop!" Saskue who was currently fighting the Jinchuriki yelled to her "He cant hear you Sakura this isn't Naruto." Sakura saw the scene in front of her Saskue was protecting her from Naruto? Naruto roared in primal rage as he charged at the Uchiha. Saskue put an elongated Chidori through his chest but caught a claw to his arm in the process. Saskue flew back and hit the ground hard. In an instant Naruto was on top of him, he reared back a claw to end the traitor's life. Just then he was struck in the forehead. He saw his Kazan pull back and felt the chakra being sucked out of him. Naruto swayed violently and saw Saskue smirking and holding a crying Sakura, and then Naruto blacked out.

Naruto awoke in the hospital but something was different his arms felt heavy. He opened his eyes to see he was in full restraints, and two Anbu were in the corner watching him. One of them seeing him awake got up and left. A few minutes later the Anbu re entered with Tsunade. "Kazan what's going on?" Tsunade looked up at Naruto could see the tears in her eyes, "Naruto for being a danger to the people, as ordered by the counsel I hereby banish you from the Hidden Leaf." Naruto simply smiled, "It's not your fault Kazan." After being un chained he gave his mother one last hug. "I will be fine take care of Sakura for me, do not trust Saskue." Tsunade nodded. Naruto took of his prized headband; he held it longingly in his hand before handing it to his mother. "Please give this to Sakura-Chan for me."

Naruto walked out of the city he had called home for all his life. He looked out at the expansive country before biting his thumb and ramming his hand into the ground. A giant plume of smoke filled the sky as Naruto now stood on top of Gamabunta. "Take me away boss." Normally the frog boss would argue but deep down he liked the kid. "Where do you want to go Gaki" Naruto looked down as tears poured from his eyes. "Somewhere far away from here…"

---Time Skip---

It had been four years since Naruto had last seen his village. Now he walked under the gate wearing a blue and white coat that looked almost like his fathers the Kanji for the fourth on the back. His hair was longer and he was the spitting image of the fourth Hokage only he had three whiskers on each cheek. The difference between the two great Kages was Naruto had a hidden mist headband now. Sarenji Naruto's long time friend and one of the legendary seven swordsmen appeared by his side. "Mizukage-Sama the meeting of the Kages will begin soon." Naruto simply smiled 'it will be good to see Kazan and Gaara.' The meeting being held was about how to handle the threat of Akatsuki to the five villages.

After walking a few more yards Naruto's other side was occupied very suddenly by Torrin. Torrin was a quiet man who had been one of Naruto's first supporters as Mizukage. Also one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist, he was a force to be reckoned with in battle. Naruto smiled as both of his bodyguards flanked him as he entered the tent. "Hello Kazan, and Sakura…" Both said women looked at the man before them in disbelieve, no one knew the Fourth Mizukage's name and the man standing before them warmed their hearts. "Naruto-Kun…" Sakura muttered her feet were already in motion she ran flat out at him.

Sakura stopped as she felt cold steel at her throat. She saw the man in front of her with a long and elegant katana held at her throat. "It is un-wise to approach the Mizukage to quickly." Sarenji eyed the girl before he felt an overpowering killing intent wash over him. The chakra he felt made the air heavy and he was having a hard time not shaking. He looked over to see the Mizukage holding the pink haired girl in his arms while giving him a disapproving glare. "It is also un-wise to try and harm Sakura in my presence Sarenji." Naruto's voice held a power Sakura had never heard before, his tone left no room for argument. Sarenji sheathed his sword and bowed "my apologize Mizukage-Sama"

Naruto smiled as he hugged the girl. He smiled as he saw she was wearing his forehead protector. A swish was heard as the tent opened and Naruto stiffened. He swiftly turned to Tsunade "Lady Hokage get that trash out of here or you will lose a ninja before the day is over." If anyone in the tent thought his killing intent was high a bit ago they had no idea the power Naruto controlled. Sakura feel to her knees as the air began to burn with red Chakra, dark chakra that smothered the room. Naruto glared at the traitor, "I told you I would end your life Teme, don't make me keep that promise so soon." Saskue who could barley stand was roughly escorted outside by a hand made of sand. Naruto's glare turned into a broad grin as he walked forward to embrace his brother from the sand. "How are you Gaara?

Gaara was happy to his brother, one of the only people that had shared his pain. After they had greeted each other the two Kages began to catch up. Sakura was very happy Naruto was being so warm towards her. As he talked with Gaara Naruto pulled Sakura under his arm and simply held her there. She was so lost in his touch the stories of their adventures were lost to her ears. Sakura leaned up after the two had finished talking and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Can I talk to you?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Naruto turned to fully embrace her "there is much we need to talk about, but I have a few things I must do first." Naruto gazed at her "you will have my full attention after this meeting." Sakura smiled "So it's a date Mizukage?" Naruto couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face "believe it."


	4. Truth of a thousand lies

NaruSaku Broken Chapter 4

Sakura left the meeting in high spirits; Naruto had finally come home. Finally she could be with him, confess her love to him. 'I hope he still loves me' she thought to her self. She soon saw Saskue and went to go talk to him. Leaning against a tree the dark haired man smiled when he saw her walking towards him. "Sakura how are you?" Sakura looked up at him "I'm fine and you?"

Saskue grimaced "I'd be better if Naruto would cool off." Sakura looked up in confusion at him. "Why is he so angry with you anyways?" Saskue sighed, "He is out of control. He wants to kill over things that aren't true. You've seen him in his demon form, he wants me dead."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No Naruto-Kun just lost control that time, he's a good man." Saskue just put his head down, "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you Sakura, but he tried to kill me at the valley of the end." Sakura shook her head "I will talk to him about it tonight at dinner." 'There is no way he would do that' She thought.

Saskue's head shot up "dinner?" Sakura nodded excitedly "I am going on a date with Naruto-Kun tonight!" Saskue smiled at her 'this will be to easy…' Saskue gave Sakura a hug "I'm so happy for you, just be careful for me ok?" Sakura nodded into his shoulder "Thanks for being a great friend Saskue." Sakura couldn't see the evil smile that formed on his face.

Sakura went home and showered. She picked out a nice outfit, did her makeup, and dried her beautiful pink hair. About ten minutes after she finished she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Naruto. Naruto and Sakura both stared at each other in a stupor.

Naruto couldn't help but be taken by her form fitting pale pink dress with red straps, and trim. He was slack jawed at her beauty she really was the fairest woman he had ever laid eyes on. Sakura was blushing madly as it was the first time she had seen him in dress clothes. Naruto was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. He had a black tie on and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head as he brought out a bouquet of roses. "Good to see you Sakura-Chan. These are for you," he said holding out the flowers to her. Sakura smiled wide as she took the flowers from him and went inside to put them in water. She returned to a waiting Naruto with one arm outstretched. "Shall we?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sakura beamed at him and took his arm in hers as she was escorted into town.

Sakura was taken to a fancy restaurant that just opened in Konohoa. Chouji's father ran it, and it was beautiful. The food was excellent, the atmosphere was romantic, and Naruto was the perfect gentleman. Sakura was mentally beating herself up. 'I could have been going on dates with him forever. God I am so stupid, I didn't see the perfect guy when he was literally right in front of me for all these years.' Sakura and Naruto enjoyed their conversation and soon Naruto paid the bill and the two left to go get ice cream.

They took their time strolling arm in arm to the ice cream stand. Naruto asked Sakura if she wanted to sit while he went to get it. She nodded at him and sat down on one of the benches outside. She smiled at his back as he walked into to the shop. 'I don't want to go home, I wish this night would never end.' Sakura smiled as she thought of her loving Baka.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to see Saskue. "Hey Saskue, what are you doing here?" Saskue smiled "Just getting some ice cream, how's the date?" Sakura's face lit up "It's going great, this night is perfect!" Saskue smirked as he saw Naruto turn in the shop holding two cones of ice cream. "I guess ill see you later" he leaned in and gave her a hug. Saskue smiled knowing Naruto had seen every second of it. 'Your so easy Naruto, now attack me so she knows the real you.'

Sakura's breath caught as she felt that same tremendous power radiate into the air. Wide eyed she turned to see Naruto glaring at Saskue. The ice cream cones he had been holding lay smashed on the ground. "I see" was all he said before he turned and vanished into the night. "Sakura I'll go talk to him." Saskue also disappeared from her. 'What is going on?' She wondered to herself, I think there hiding something from me.

Naruto was walking through the park trying to clear his head. "So she did go crawling back to him." Naruto laughed a little in spite of himself, "I should have seen it coming." 'I have to tell her, Saskue is a bastard!' Naruto couldn't help but let his anger rise at the thought of his filthy hands on her. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a familiar chakra. "Good thing I caught up to you Dobe, Sakura-Chan…" His sentence was interrupted by a fist to his jaw; he flew backwards and hit a tree. "Don't you ever say her name!" Naruto screamed as he leapt at Saskue.

Naruto grabbed Saskue by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high on the tree. He drew back his right fist and delivered a devastating punch to Saskue's ribs. The tree behind him splintered from the blow. Naruto was choking him as the red chakra was slowly consuming his body. "Give me one reason I shouldn't end your pathetic existence right here you mother fucker." Saskue smirked at him, "Because she would cry if I died."

Naruto cringed; he still would never do anything that would upset Sakura. Saskue smiled at him "Still always putting her first eh? To bad the bitch will always choose me over you…" Naruto noticed his smile and wiped it off with a backhand that sent him reeling. Saskue landed on his feet ready to fight. "Chidori!" He yelled as his right hand exploded in a crackling blue light. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as a blue ball of rapidly spinning chakra materialized in his open palm. "Give it up Teme your outclassed, Naruto warned."

Saskue began to run and Naruto charged. The attacks were full power. After this clash one would stand while the other fell. Naruto had no intention of holding back this time, unlike at the valley of the end. This time he would bring Saskue down. However Naruto's hand was stayed when he heard the voice of his angel. "Stop it!" Sakura cried running towards them. Naruto bowed his head; his rasengan disappeared as Saskue's hand shot through his chest.

Sakura ran forward to them Saskue was smiling in triumph until Naruto poofed out of existence. His smile faded and his eyes widened as a rasengan was thrust into his spine. Saskue was hurled forward into a tree and it snapped in half as his body fell limp to the ground. In a flash of yellow Naruto was on top of Saskue beating him senseless. His fists repeatedly collided with the traitors face. Naruto was caught off guard and struck hard in the temple with a chakra punch.

Naruto stared in shock at a furious Sakura standing over Saskue. "How could you?" She spit at him in her fury. Slowly she raised the broken Saskue into her lap as she began to heal him. Saskue spat out blood and wiped his jaw clean. His eyes lighting in a sinister smile behind the broken nose Naruto had gave him. "Sakura" Saskue began "get away from him he's dangerous."

Naruto growled as his eyes turned red and his whisker marks went black. "You bastard! Stop playing with people, how dare you bring her into this!" Naruto was enraged as he ran to Saskue. However Sakura stepped in front of him. Naruto looked at her "Sakura you don't unders…" Naruto was slapped hard in the face; his head lurched to the side. "Stay away from Saskue!"

Naruto slowly turned his head to her a look of hurt and disbelieve written across his features. "Sakura-Chan I…" "Don't call me that!" She screamed. "He was right this whole time! I can't believe I defended you… you… you Monster!" As soon as she said that her hand flew to her mouth. The look on Naruto's face told her that she had just crushed the man she thought unbreakable. The eyes that were so pure and full of life, looked murky and dead. Sakura couldn't bear to see him like this he was so just not Naruto. "That's not the first time you called me that ne Sakura?"

"Naruto I didn't mea…" The glare that hit her stopped her sentence in its tracks. "Save it Sakura." He replied his voice was so full of hurt it sounded like he was at the end of his rope. The Familiar honorific was gone; the simple absence of the Chan was like a knife to the heart.

" I spent so much of my life chasing after you, to be accepted by you. I fought by your side, I cried with you. You held me together when my body was broken, I held you together when your parents died. I shared the joy of being promoted to Anbu with you. I was the first one you told of your promotion to head of the hospital. All of the pain, sorrow, happiness, laughter, and joy we experienced over our lives. We shared all of it together, but I never knew how you really thought of me. I was never good enough for you, and when I was I couldn't return your feelings. I was always just the demon boy ne Sakura?"

Sakura was sobbing she had fallen to her knees as Naruto continued to bare his soul. "I never expected it from you, I guess I never really had a chance after all. Teme you can have her, after promising to never admit my feelings to her to get you back this seems easy." Sakura eyes widened in shock and revelation, that's why he was so distant. That's how he got Saskue back?

"Sakura I hope you are happy with your choice, I will never again bother you with my love. I kindly request that you stay out of my life." Sakura couldn't take how cold he was being to her; it was ripping her apart inside. "I hope you find love with the man that slaughtered your parents." Sakura gasped as she turned to stare at Naruto.

"Teme you didn't tell her?" Naruto smirked at the crippled man bleeding on the ground. "Don't look to surprised Sakura, why do you think I attacked him 4 years ago? I was banished from the village I loved because I wanted to avenge the ones you loved. Isn't it ironic that you fought for him? That you attacked me physically and emotionally to defend a traitor that murdered your kin?" Naruto laughed a cold bitter laugh. He looked at both of them with disgust "I hope you two can be happy, I can honestly say you deserve each other." With that Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Sakura was crying as a masked anbu swooped down. "Is everything alright Haruno-San?" Sakura lifted a finger at Saskue "arrest that man for the murder of my Father and Mother." The anbu nodded and made off with Saskue into the night. Sakura was on her feet running before she knew it. Tears streamed down her eyes as she ran blindly. The only thing that mattered was finding Naruto. She felt his chakra fluxing and she sped of towards it.

Sakura was stopped by the two men Naruto had come with to the meeting each blocking her path. " Mizukage-Sama does not want to see you Sakura-San." Sarenji said in a cold voice. "I have never seen my Kage this upset in the 3 and a half years I have known him. What did you do to him?" Sakura shrunk under the wrath of his gaze. "Please" she begged, "I have to see him. I have to make sure he is alright." Sarenji glared at her "Mizukage may be a very forgiving man, but I am not. I will allow you to speak to him. However if you ever hurt him like this again." "I wont" was her simple reply as she ran forwards to Naruto's chakra.

Naruto had spent the last fifteen minutes destroying trees in a training ground with his fists and wind attacks. His hand was stayed as he felt two arms wrap around his torso. He could feel her warmth pressed against his back. The sound of her sobs against his frame. Naruto stiffened under her touch, no matter how much he wanted to hate her he couldn't. If Naruto ever had a weakness it was Sakura crying.

Naruto turned his body to see her shaking form. "Sakura I…" He was cut off as her lips crashed into his. The kiss was sloppy, and wet but said everything she needed to say to him. It was filled with passion, desire no a need. It was as if Naruto was air and she was drowning. Sakura was clinging to him desperately even when her body was pressed into his she wanted to be closer. It spoke of love gentle and sincere, and the passion she has for him.

Naruto had trouble registering all that was happening. The woman he has loved for as long as he can remember is kissing him. Her lips are trembling as the repeatedly draw his in. He could taste the salt of her tears, he could feel the sobs rack through her body. Above Naruto knew this kiss was real, the emotions it possessed were genuine. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Sakura Haruno loved him with all of her heart.

Naruto withdrew from her lips and touched his forehead to hers. With rough hands he gently wiped her tears as he breathed her name. "Sakura-Chan… I love you." Sakura smiled sweetly at him the Chan was back and he had just said the words she had dreamed of for the past 4 years. "I love you too Naruto-Kun." Still smiling she captured his lips as her arms found their way around his neck. Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki had finally embraced the love the held for each other.

Naruto grimaced as he faced her. "Sakura-Chan I'm so sorry I…" Sakura cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. A sensation that sent a chill down his spine, "you have nothing to be sorry for." Naruto nodded and embraced the love of his life. He finally had her, and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

Dave

Medjet (205) 599-6454


End file.
